


Friend

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Staniel & Jimothy [2]
Category: GTA RP, markiplier - Fandom, shrimp_
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mention of criminal activity, Mention of oxy, Platonic FriendlyPack, explorative narrative?, friends are friends, good boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Thought I’d try out Jimmy next!!! Shrimp_ is a phenomenal RPer.Warning: although not explicitly stated, there is a minor reference to his previous murders and forced prostitution. That is something that may come up in later one-shots I write.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try out Jimmy next!!! Shrimp_ is a phenomenal RPer.
> 
> Warning: although not explicitly stated, there is a minor reference to his previous murders and forced prostitution. That is something that may come up in later one-shots I write.

    To Jimmy, it was pretty simple.

 

    Dupe the guy and dump the blame on him if things go south.

 

   Stan seemed nice enough - and pretty naîve. But that was a bad mix in Los Santos, and he was sure the city would eat him alive in no time.

  He hadn’t expected to get attached.

 

  But Stan was. . .charming, in his own way. Troubled, certainly, but kind-hearted and warm. Sure, he had his own odd habits and such (Jimmy winced, wondering if he would ever be able to get the smell of piss out of his car. God. Dammit.) but Jimmy found himself considering Stan a  _ friend _ .

   Jimmy couldn’t say he had too many actual friends, himself.

 

   And while he had vague twinges of guilt at dragging Stan into his sort of hectic life. . .it was also nice to have someone he could trust. Share the thrill of adventure with.

 

   Although whenever Stan took Oxy it was terrifying as all hell and made Jimmy consider his sins closely after each encounter.

    That, that part he could do without.

   But besides that. . .

   There was satisfaction in each flustered, exasperated interaction with woman; tampering down laughter at each bit of bad dating advice he gave, the free flowing conversation that at times grew to disagreements, but this disagreements never went too far, never hurt too deep.

   It made it easier to forget the parts of his life that he’d rather not remember, the horrible things he’d done or been subjected too-

   (And sure, he made light of it, but how else was he supposed to cope?)

   -and easier to remember that he was a person, with a life.

   With a  _ friend _ .

 

   “Hey Friendly J! Read to go?”

 

   Jimmy “Friendly J” Bending looked up as Stan got into the car, smiling broadly, and let a smile of his own slip.

 

   “Hell yeah I am.”


End file.
